Our Chance At Love
by MidnightStone13
Summary: My name's Becca, I play Rose I'm the TV series Falling Skies. It's so much fun doing what I love and getting paid for it and what makes it better is that my co star is Connor Jessup and the beast thing is sometimes he's shirtless...


"Becca are you okay you seem a little on edge today is everything alright?" Emily asked. Emily has been my best friend since I can remember literally Emily and I are born two days apart her on the 21st of December and mine on the 19th. I love Emily to pieces we are co head cheerleaders in our senior year of high school and both being prefects (Emily is head prefect of sport and I am head prefect of music) we have all of our classes together and since we first came here our teachers have known never to split us up in a classroom otherwise we will have our conversation anyway it doesn't matter if we are on opposite sides of the classroom.

"Yeah... it's just that my audition is today'..." I sighed

"Isn't that the same TV show that Connors Jessups in?"

"Yeah..." I said. Connor Jessup has been my celebrity crush since I was 14 and now I'm 17 Yeah I'm a bit obsessed

"You don't need to be nervous you are going to get the part and if you don't who cares"

"I do... you know my parents didn't want me to audition and if I don't get this part they won't let me audition ever again"

"Well you don't need to worry about that because I know you are going to get that part and its over skype and if you screw up you can just turn off your laptop and call them back the next day and say that your laptop had a virus."

You heard her right I'm doing my audition on Skype because the TV show that I'm audition for it is shot in Canada. With my parents not being completely set on the idea of their younger daughter following her dream to become a Hollywood actress and maybe get a record deal while she was there they weren't too keen to fly me from England to Canada for the audition. In fact they wouldn't even let me take the call in my bedroom so that's why I'm going round to Emily's after school where I will get ready for the audition and also I need my amazing make-up artist of a friend to hide all of my blemishes in a way she like to call Emily-a-fied. Don't get me wrong I love my parents but I just don't love them when they aren't fully supporting my career choice they just think that acting, singing and performing is just a hobby and that it is nothing more than just a hobby.

The rest of the day went by in a flash lunch was nothing but a blur and my last four lessons felt like four minutes and in no time Emily and I were walking back to her house to get ready for my audition. once I was Emily-a-fied I went to go and change into my outfit it was nothing special just shiny black leggings, a cream cable knit jumper and brown ankle boots.

when I went to rejoin Emily I saw that she too had gotten changed into light wash blue skinny jeans with a maroon jumper and a cream collor with black combat boots.

"Can I just say how sexy we look right now." Emily said while admiring her handiwork in her full length mirror

This was the first time I had actually looked at the make overed me and I have to say we do look pretty damn sexy my 5'8" slim frame with light blonde hair that went down to my middle back and my blue eyes look amazing with the eyeshadow she had used and the bold cat flick eyeliner was perfect with my dark red lip. Then I turned to Emily she looked even more amazing her 5'9" frame and dark brown hair that goes just below her shoulder blades and her light pink eyeshadow with just a little black eyeliner looked picturesque with her nude lipstick.

"Yeah we do... Wait why are you all dressed up?" I asked

"Well I was thinking if my best friend of 17 years maybe wanted to say to the big Hollywood producers that she had an amazingly talented friend whos dream is to become one if Hollywood's most famous make-up artists then I ought to be ready to go on camera." she said in a rush

"of course you would" I said with a roll of the eyes

Then something caught my attention it was my skype. I was being called for my audition. I looked at Emily in panic. As if reading my mind she said

"You're going to do great do you have you guitar?"

I nodded

"Okay good now answer that skype call and make your self an Hollywood actress!"

Well here goes nothing


End file.
